claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Suppressant
Etymology Clare describes 薬 (medicine) 消 (extinguishing) 妖気 (Yoma energy).Claymore 15, Shueisha, Scene 83, p. 177 In the Claymore series, "aura"Claymore 1, Scene 2, p. 73 and "suppressant"Claymore '', Scene 73, p. 101 appear only in some translations and not in the original text.''Claymore 1, Shueisha, Scene 2, p. 73''Claymore 13'', Shueisha, Scene 73, p. 101 Description Unnamed drug that suppresses the Yoma energy signature of Claymore warriors. What personal effects warriors carry is minimal—but is sufficient enough to perform each mission. To hide one's identity as a Claymore during covert operations, there are pills that suppress Yoma energy for over half a day. The eye color of warriors then returns to normal.Fragments of Silver 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 502 History 'Rabona' Rubel gives Clare her new assignment. A request came from Rabona. But since Rabona bans anything "unnatural," including Claymore warriors, Clare has to take suppressant to return her eye color to "normal."Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 The downsides are that the medicine neutralizes Clare's ability to detect the aura of Yoma.Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 And that the medicine's effect is only temporary. When Raki wakes up in the morning at the inn, he notices Clare's eyes are silver again—the suppressant wore off overnight. 'Hamel' In the town of Hamel, Clare searches for Raki. She checks in at a local inn. From up in her room, she watches the Zakol hunt leaving town.Claymore 8, Scene 41, p. 50; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Clare takes suppressant Despite Clare's suppressant, the hunt captain (Jean) detects Clare's weak aura. But Jean shrugs it off as her imagination.Claymore 8, Scene 41, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 'Pieta' In Pieta, before second engagement, Miria holds her final meeting with the Battle Group. Miria has all the warriors take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, warrior's lack of Yoma power makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 'Galatea' Rado instructs Clarice and Miata to take suppressant to hide their aura from Galatea.Claymore 14, Scene 73, p. 98 When Clarice asks how will they find their target if their own powers of Yoma power detection are suppressed. Rado say Miata's "sixth sense," a heightened version of human five senses, will find Galatea.Claymore 13, Scene 73, pp. 98–100 'Lacroix' Three Ghosts—Cynthia, Yuma and Clare—visit village of Lacroix, where they encounter a search and rescue team looking for Renée. The Claymore warriors have taken suppressant to hide their presence.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 177 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Things Category:Uniform